1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which includes a medium support portion having a support surface supporting a medium onto which liquid is discharged and a heating portion which can heat, from a side opposite to the support surface, the liquid in the medium in a state where the medium is supported by the support surface.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a liquid discharging apparatus which fixes an ink by heating a medium supported on a support surface of a medium support portion is known, as disclosed in JP-A-2010-208325.
In a printer disclosed in JP-A-2010-208325, it is described that a heat insulation platen having a low thermal conductivity is used.
However, in JP-A-2010-208325, there is no reference to a radiation rate of a part of the heat insulation platen, which is a portion supporting the medium. In other words, when, in the heat insulation platen, the radiation rate of the support surface in relation to the medium is not appropriately set, there is a problem in that the temperature of the support surface supporting the medium becomes unsuitable, and thus the image quality may be reduced.